Going Down To 8 Mile
by d-y-l-a-np-l-a-i-d-c-o-m-i-c-s
Summary: Cerebro Has detected two new mutant signatures in the area of Detriot, Michigan, The Professor along with Storm and Jean. Head over to Detroit to see these newly discovered mutants but soon they will learn they walked right into trouble... R&R. I'M WEIRD,
1. Trouble

She sat in the living room of their shit-hole of a trailer. She watched television checking to see if anything good was on. Her father was at work. And her brother was in the kitchen doing something. The house was ratty and could use a new coat of paint. The furniture was old and looked like it could easily break. The pizza boy rang the doorbell.

"Pizzas here!" Her brother yelled.

"Ya think?" She snapped back. She walked to the door and snatched the pizza away.

"That will be fifteen dollars please…" The pizza guy said.

"Bite me…" She said she turned away the guy grabbed her bare shoulder.

"Get back here and pay me!"

"I said back! OFF!" she shouted. The guy began to shake as if he was being electrocuted. She didn't know what she just did but her anger must have triggered it. The guy fainted and fell on the floor, she slowly backed away. Her brother walked into the room and smiled.

"Awesome! I thought I was the only one!" He said as electrical energy spewed from his hands in sphere form. She looked down at her hands that started forming electrical energy as well.

"What's wrong with me?" She whispered frightfully.

Cerebro Files: Three mutations detected, identities confirmed, one not found,

Names: Elias and Elizabeth Ziffermen

Location: Detroit, Michigan

Age: 16

Abilities: Focus electrical ions into energy through their blood stream; in other words electrical energy and Force fields

Charles read the information off of cerebro. He called Jean into the room.

"Cerebro detected two new mutants in Detroit, me and storm want to go check them out and see if the want a place in this institute. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure professor!" Jean replied.

The girl began the panic and pace as he brother sat on the broken couch eating a slice of pizza.

"Oh my gosh what are we going to do? What happens when dad finds out? He'll call us freaks and get rid of us!" She worried.

"Fuck dad…" He replied

"Good point, but nothing's far from the truth… we could hurt some one with these powers!"

"You mean hurt more people, little miss 'I can't control my temper'…"

"We gotta get out of here, get far away as we can. A place where dad would never go to look for us. New York! Dude we can take the bus to New York." She exclaimed.

"A little far fetched don't cha think?" he replied once again. She sneered at her twin brother.

"Okay all we need is money…" He said optimistically. She thought for a moment. The light bulb went off in her head. She pulled her brother up by his collar as he wiped his face.

"We'll take dad's!" she deciphered, he smirked "Now you're talking…" he started "You fire up your car and I'll get the money!" They both smiled in excitement because of how well their plan had been decided.

Jean, the professor and storm had reached Detroit. They went to the local high school assuming they would be there. Jean infiltrated the security and talked to some students.

"Do you know Elias and Elizabeth Ziffermen?" She asked with a kind face. But the crowd of teens gave her a look that could kill. A girl took a deep breath.

"You mean the terror twins?" she paused "We were hoping we wouldn't have to deal with them for at least two more days." She said fearfully. Jeans face had look of shock. The girl took another deep breath.

"When they're suspended, Elias and Liz the demons usually hang out around the mall. It's a wonder they haven't been arrested. They shop-lift everything, only 'cause their family is so poor. When they're not at the mall there at home, prank calling people and bothering the neighbors. They live in a suburb up on eight mile, but they don't have house, kind of makes no sense. But no ones ever asked them why. We're all too scared… Especially of Liz, she's a monster." The girl continued.

"And they're suspended right now?" Jean asked.

"They've been for a day; they have a four day suspension. They set part of the auditorium on fire…" Jean's eyes widened with shock as she looked back at the Professor.

Her car zoomed down the high way. He looked extremely bored as he played around with the window of the car.

"Liz, I'm bored…"

"So, I'm not your mother…"

"How far away is the bus station anyway?"

"'Bout ten more miles I reckon…"

"You SUCK, why can't runaway to Vegas or Canada, isn't pot legal there?"

"Because we want to go somewhere dad would never go to look for us. Don't you agree?" Elias slumped into his seat and sighed angrily.

"I guess…"

Jean approached the professor with a sullen and pessimistic vibe to herself. Storm put her hand on her shoulder.

"Professor, these kids don't seem like our type of company to keep." Jean started.

"Now Jean I don't think you should be so judgmental, we already found where they live. We'll just have to visit them at home…"

The burg was dank and dirty filled with low class people. The professor was informed that theirs was the only trailer in the whole neighborhood. Regardless of the looks of the situation the professor was not discouraged in fact he was most sympathetic with these two individuals just by seeing this scene. They approached a ratty little trailer with a man trying to open the front door. Professor approached him with caution, the man turned in great confusion. He wore a suit and tie; he looked as if he just came from work.

"Hello, are you Mr.Ziffermen?" The Professor asked pleasantly.

"Yes, why?"

"We came to talk to you about your children…"

"Oh my god, what did they do now? I'm very sorry if they did something—"

"No. no , no. We believe your twins have a rare gene giving them mutant abilities, we could talk about it more inside…"

"Mutant abilities huh, come on in"

He walked into his dirty old house and led his guests in them immediately drops his keys and went in search for his children.

"Elias! Elizabeth, we have guests here for you…" He yelled. His children weren't there.

"My kids are gone!" He started as he looked over to a table where he kept a nest egg. The jar had been cracked open and emptied.

"AND THEY ROBBED ME!"


	2. Just Lose it

Hey guys! Thanks for giving my story a chance, and thank you for reading and reviewing and please keep it up. I really appreciate you guys I hope you know that.

Okay let's get Rolling!

Chapter 2: Just Lose It!

GO CRAZY! OH BABY! OH BABY!

They finally got to the bus station and sent Liz's car into, some crap that travels cars, to New York. Awesome, they reached the bus schedules.

"What's the fare?" Elias asked eagerly.

"Forty dollars!"

"Yeah!"

"Each…"

"Oh…"

"One of us is walking to New York, NOT IT!"

"NOT IT! Dammit…" Elias muttered angrily. "Liz don't leave me! Please, can't we just steal more money? Please!" Elias said with a very cute puppy face.

"Fine, let's get snatchin'…"

Mr. Ziffermen drove down the highway in search for his daughter's car. The professor, Jean, and Storm listened attentively to what he was saying.

"Elizabeth and Elias get in a lot of trouble. Not because they're bad kids. I don't think I raised them good enough. Being at work all the time will do wonders on your children. Ever since we moved to 8 mile it's been a disaster, I blame myself…" He said solemnly.

"Our school can help and discipline your kids. I'm an example, I am a good student I have good morality and its all because of the professor mentoring me." Jean replied.

"Its sounds great, I'll sign them up as soon as I find them. Let's check in this bus station…"

Elias and Liz so got about thirty dollars they were on a roll all they need way a couple of more tens and they were home free. Elias had always been better at pick pocketing than Liz so he got most of the money. Elias saw a red headed girl with a spaghetti string purse. He slapped Liz in her stomach and pointed at the redhead. He Smiled and nodded in her direction and Elias headed over to her. He first snuck up behind her and grabbed for her purse.

"Hey what do you think your doing?" She yelled. Elias snatched the purse causing the strap to break. He made a run for it and went for his sister.

"CHEESE IT!!!!" He yelled as they ran quickly out of sight.

Jean stared at the thief and his accomplice and ran after them in an attempt to try and get them arrested. She couldn't find them but she tried to pry where they were with her powers. The professor, storm and Mr. Ziffermen caught up with her.

"Professor, some boy and another kid just robbed me!" She said breathlessly. Mr. Ziffermen shook his head in disappointment.

"Those were my kids, Oh god…" He said sadly as he put his head in his hands.

"Let's follow them Professor!" Storm said quickly.

"No, we will take our time, they will find us…"

In a near by ladies room Elias and Liz stowed away in a handicapped stall looking through the recently stolen purse. Elias excitedly tarred it open and searched through it. Then a look of irritation and anger came upon his face. He sneered as he scoffed. Liz shrugged wondering why he was so upset.

"What's wrong?" She said angrily, speaking to Elias as if he was a child whining.

"There's only fucking five dollars in here…" he said slowly and angrily through his teeth and looked at Liz. Liz then scoffed angrily and began to smirk.

"We robbed some one poor…" She started, her expression showed her sarcastic happiness.

"We robbed some one with LESSER MONEY THAN US! DAMN IT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS POOR!?" Liz began to throw a tantrum. She slammed her brother against the wall. He fell he sat up only to see she his sister hovering over him.

"I don't read minds Liz, I make electricity…"

"I'm going back and kicking her ass…" Liz said bitterly as she started for the stall door.

"Liz lets just go try and rob more people all we need is five more bones... Hey whore yourself out or something!" Elias said jokingly.

"I 'spose, I'm going to hang around here a while…" Liz said calmly.

"Meet me by the bus m'kay?" Elias said as he left. Liz sighed hardly as he left.

Elias headed back to where Jean was this time there was other people with her, and oddly enough his father. He jumped at the sight of him and hid behind a stone pillar.

"Shit!" He whispered. Peeking his head out, he saw his father conversing with the redhead he had robbed. Then noticed that they were coming towards him.

"What do I do? What do I do?" He began to mutter fearfully.

Liz finally left the ladies room and headed for the ticket purchase center. She looked at the times when the bus to NY left. The next time was at 1:15; Liz glanced down at her digital watch and saw it was 12:47. She sighed and took out the money they had retrieved and handed it to the women.

"Two to New York City please…" She whispered. The woman looked up irritably.

"This isn't enough…"

"Please you just let me and brother go, he's sick and we need to get to New York as soon as possible." The woman sighed hardly then smirked.

"Okay I'll let you go…" As she took out two tickets then opened a drawer with a technical signing device.

"Just sign here…"

"LIZ! HELP! OUR DAD AND THE GIRL WE ROBBED ARE ON OUR TAIL THEY ARE TOTALLY AFTER US! THERE HERE IN THE BUS STATION!" Elias shouted from a far distance running towards her.

"**WHAT!?**" Liz screamed angrily, not realizing it, her powers had shortened out all technical devices connected to the thing she was signing. The screens showing departure times began to fizz with electrical energy. Elias ran over huffing and puffing by his sister.

"Liz what did you do?" Elias screamed over the cries of the masses. Liz shrugged.

"I don't know!" She replied. One of the departure screens began to fall off of its supporting foundation due to the activity of the electrical energy. People screamed and ran as it began to fall. Liz and Elias had been standing right under the screen. They both flinched and hunched over hugging each other, knowing it might be their last time together.

_Please don't smash me and my brother…_

Liz thought to herself everyone stood in awe. It took a while Liz and Elias to realize nothing had happened to them. They let go of each other and stood up straight and looked around at the people in their area.

"How come we're not hurt?" Liz heard some one say.

"It's a miracle!"

Elias looked around them and saw a blue dome over the ticket purchasing area. It seemed to have to had made a force field around them and protected them from screen falling on themselves and the innocent people. Elias tried to touch the force field for about a second, almost a second after the force field faded away. Liz walked over in awe over to her brother.

"Did— did we do that?" Elias whispered to his sister.

"They just saved those people!" Jean yelled. Elias and Liz jumped from the sound of her voice. They saw their father and other people on their way over to them.

"1:15 Bus to New York Boarding now" A woman's voice echoed through the building.

"That's our cue!" Elias yelled as he pulled his sister by her arm and ran towards the bus they were taking.

They both ran into the bus and grabbed two seats in the back. They looked through the window and saw that they lost the strangers and their father. Smirking they both sat back and relaxed as the bus took off on the way to New York City. A man sat in front of them, reading a newspaper. He looked up followed by a smirk.

"Soon, these two will learn the true force to their electricity…" The man whispered smugly, slowly turning into some one, revealing that it was really Mystique.

Hey guy so that was chapter two don't forget R&R, I promise to update soon. Once again thank you for reviewing before guys. Luv u Lots 3


	3. Forgot About Mystique

Dude, How long has it been. Sorry about that I do that a lot. BUT ANYWAY! I'm on a roll tonight! Okay guys here my next chapter thanks for reviewing.

Chapter 3: Forgot About Mystique…

Elias and Elizabeth sat in the back of the bus and continued to give each other high fives and congratulate each other on the escape. In their celebration they started to sing which annoyed the other people on the bus.

"YO! Listen up here's a story about a little guy who lives in a blue world!" Liz began sing.

"And all day and all night everything he sees is just BLUE like him inside and outside!" Elias joined in.

"Blue his house with a blue little window and a blue corvette and everything is blue for him and his self and everybody around! Cause he ain't got not nobody to listen to him!"

**I'M BLUE DA BA DEE DA BA DAI! DA BA DEE DA BA DAI! DA BA DEE DA BA DAI! DA BA DEE DA BA DAI! DA BA DEE DA BA DAI! DA BA DEE DA BA DAI! DA BA DEE DA BA DAI! DA BA DEE DA BA DAI!**

I'm gonna say it right now; these two weirdoes got up and started doing the robot. Mystique couldn't help but giggle at the sight of them. But she wanted to see them demonstrate their powers.

**I'M BLUE DA BA DEE DA BA DAI! DA BA DEE DA BA DAI! DA BA DEE DA BA DAI! DA BA DEE DA BA DAI! DA BA DEE DA BA DAI! DA BA DEE DA BA DAI! DA BA DEE DA BA DAI! DA BA DEE DA BA DAI!**

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" An angry voice yelled. Elias and Elizabeth stopped and gave the person the finger and continued to dance. Soon they got bored of it and began to bother the people on the bus.

"Are we there yet?" Elizabeth asked.

"For the last time…No…" The bus driver answered.

"Why?"

"Because Michigan is DAMN NEAR Canada and it takes a while to get to New York from Canada…"

"But we didn't come from Canada…"

"That's not the point…"

"But you were talking about Canada…"

"OKAY GO TO THE BACK! YOU'RE NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE TALKING TO ME!"

"Why do I have to go to the back of the bus? IS IT BECAUSE I'M BLACK???"

"Your about to get kicked off the bus miss…"

After 6 hours of Elias and Elizabeth annoying the crap out of everyone on the bus, they finally reach New York. It was cold and Elias and Elizabeth forgot to bring coats, they stole a wallet from some business guy so they had money to buy new coats.

They walked into the clothing store and bought the two most AWESOME trench coats in the store, Mystique continued to follow them but they not notice they were to busy being stupid.

"I could play the piano if wanted to…" Elias started.

"Sure you could. You'll never be as good as that blind guy…" Elizabeth sassed.

"Who the one who did the song in Mulan?"

"NO! The dead one…"

"Aren't they all dead???"

"No, one of the blind guys is still alive…"

"The black one?"

"They're both black…"

"Is he the one who did that song…?"

"No the one who did that stupid song… Um how does it go? 'A wonderful world'"

"That's umm STEVIE WONDER!"

"No it's the dead one…"

"No that's Stevie Wonder…"

"NO! SHUT UP ELIAS I KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!!"

"Is it the guy umm… screw it…"

"You know what's funny about that song he said 'I see sky's of blue' But he couldn't see so, that didn't make sense… I mean—"

"Shhhh! Those people look like the ones from the bus station…" He interrupted fearfully. He had stopped himself and Elizabeth. He became worried. Then he remembered he was a mutant. He juiced himself up and let his electrical energy quiver in his hands as he prepared for his attack.

"I'll take care of this!" He assured his sister, she remained worried.

"Elias! You don't know how to use your powers! You might hurt some one or WORSE yourself…" She whispered. _Crap _Elizabeth was having one of those moments when she was actually acting serious. He hated when the happened. She always ruined his fun.

"So how do you propose we get rid of them?" He asked irritably.

"We don't, we just hide from them!" She said as she grabbed her brother's wrist and pulled him into the arcade. She figured it would be crowded so they would easily be hidden. Mystique was disappointed; she was extremely close to seeing a demonstration on their powers. Suddenly a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Mystique, I said I want them in the brotherhood. Electricity is very a powerful and it would be a great advantage to have them on our side…" The figure stated, it was Magneto and he was determined.

"Don't worry, I have an excellent plan that won't fail…" she replied.

Xavier and the rest had been searching the city for these teens, their father became worried. He had lost hopes in finding them.

"Thank you Charles for helping but, we won't find them…" Mr. Ziffermen started. Storm put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't lose hope sir, we will find them…" She sighed.

In the Arcade, Elias and Elizabeth play Teken tag.

"I'm beating you!" Elias yelled.

"No you're not shut up" Elizabeth answered.

"You're dying idiot! Give up already… I can win with my eyes closed"

"And your hand touching your schlong right?"

"Shut up spaz…"

GAME OVER

"I WON!" Elias yelled.

"Shut up you slut…"

"I'm not a slut!"

"I beg to differ" Elizabeth scoffed.

"Boy's can be sluts IDIOT! YOU'RE JUST ANGRY BECAUSE YOUR UTERUS DOESN'T GET USED!!!"

"BOYS CAN TOO BE SLUTS! AND MY UTERUS GETS USED EVERY MONTH! DUMBASS!" Elizabeth said in a deep and annoyed voice.

"You two have to leave now, you're disturbing the naruto game tournament" The clerk said

"Fine bitch ass Nigga, That's right I said the N-word… But it's okay 'cause I'm black!" Elias shouted. Elizabeth shook her head in shame…

"No its not, It's not okay for anyone to say it Elias…"

"WHAT? Embrace your culture bitch!" Elizabeth groaned loudly and walked out the arcade only to see her father.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing out here? Where's your brother. C'mon we're going home…" He said.

"No dad… We can't go home now… We've done too much. Learn to live without us" She replied as she turned to walk away. He grabbed her arm.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did, I… _

_Will not let myself cause my heart so much misery…_

"Elizabeth, I know…" He whispered. She looked up towards him and looked away.

_I will not break… The way you did, you fell so hard…_

"Elizabeth, I know you're scared but the people will help you just like they helped Sophie…"

_I learned the hard way to never let it get that far…_

_Because of you I never stray too far from the side walk_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt…_

"NO! You took Sophie away from me! You didn't help her! You— YOU GOT RID OF HER! JUST LIKE YOU'LL GET RID OF ME AND ELIAS!!!" She yelled, soft and quiet tear began to roll down her face.

_Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, But everyone around me._

_Because of You… I am afraid_

"Elizabeth, I'm trying to help you. You and your siblings are sick!" He yelled. She shook her head in disagreement repeatedly.

"No, I won't let you…" She yelled as she ran away.

Elias walked out of the arcade later than Elizabeth because he beat up some kids for money. When he walked out he saw his father waiting for him.

"Dad where's Liz?" He asked.

"She ran from me. She ran from the truth…"

"And what's that?"

"That you and your sister have a disease…"

_I lose my way, and it's not too long before point it out…_

_I can not cry because you know that's weakness in your eyes…_

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh every day of my life…_

Elias chuckled a little bit.

"You're one sick fuck dad…" He started to laugh harder "YOU'RE ONE REALLY SICK FUCK!" He yelled as he threw an electrical energy blast at him which caused an explosion the whole block could see.

_My heart can't possibly break…_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with…_

Elizabeth saw the explosion and assumed something had gone wrong. She knew his brother had gone berserk. The explosion scared her and tears ceased that moment.

"Daddy?" She whimpered as she was the smoke rise… Elias' powers were acting on raw energy because he didn't know how to use them. Causing an explosion. She began to run toward the cloud of smoke.

"DADDY!" She yelled louder.

_Because of you I never stray too far from the side walk_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt…_

_Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, But everyone around me._

_Because of You… I am afraid_

She jumped into the cloud of smoke, she had no idea where she was going, and she didn't know what was going on.

"ELIAS! WHAT DID YOU DO????" She yelled.

"What do you think, I socked at him!"

"You could have killed him…"

"So?"

"ELIAS! HE'S A CLOSED MINDED SELFISH ASSHOLE BUT NO MATTER WHAT HE DOES HE'LL STILL BE OUR DAD!" Elizabeth began to cry.

_I watched you die…_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me…_

_You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain…_

_And now I'm crying in the middle of the night for the SAME DAMN THING!!!_

Her tears came back, she didn't want them to. She tasted them, she fell to her knees she felt her brother help her up and lead her out the smoke.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye Elias…" She whispered.

"It doesn't matter now… what's done is done…" Elias replied.

_Because of you I never stray too far from the side walk_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt…_

_Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything…_

_Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in…_

_Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty…_

_Because of you I am afraid…_

_Because of you_

_Because of you…_

As they gradually walked away from the scene as it began to thunder in the sky and the rain began to fall.

Elias and Elizabeth went to Central Park and sat on the large rocks, mulling over the events that's had taken place. Elizabeth had a lot of things on her mind. She stared blankly into the sunset and began to drift into thought_ at school, when I WAS paying attention; we read a proverb or a psalm, whatever the hell,_ _about this guy. And he captured a rock and he held it hostage… his mother told him it was stupid as hell. And he didn't want to admit. She told him that he keeps the rock prisoner because he is afraid of the real world and would rather deal with delusion. But he came back at her… He told her, I'm only afraid because you made me… Sometimes I feel like that guy. Not the rock kidnapping part but the afraid part. Dad always told me not to be afraid. I'm only afraid because he made me… But he'd never understand that…_

He sat on a large boulder behind his sister. At this time, he felt not remorse. Only realization._ They hate us…_ he thought. _Why? __He__ hates us and we're his kids… He wasn't much of a dad at any rate though… _

"Liz, y'know what I learned today?" Elias started. She turned to him.

"What?"

"That it's US versus THE WORLD, which includes dad. Think about it sis, they all think we're either sick or freaks. We don't need anybody Liz. All we have now is each other…"

"There has to be others though… There has to be…" She replied. Elias shrugged and slowly walked towards her.

"Probably, but even if there are… You gotta promise me, no matter what you'll stand up with me. No matter what or who it is which includes dad…" he held his middle finger out. She wrapped her middle finger around his.

"I promise…" She said with a slight smile.

A sleek figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello Elizabeth and Elias…" She started it was Mystique, Liz stared at her. She was shocked because her skin was blue.

"Whoa…" Elias whispered.

"I understand you two are what I call… 'Gifted'" She said with air quotes. Elias and Elizabeth looked at each other.

"Yeah? So what if we are?" Elias answered.

"Well, you two have no place to go… do you? Well my organization would happy to accept you. Merely because we know the world won't accept. So would you join me?"

"She sounds valid…" Elias whispered to Elizabeth.

"Okay, we'll go with you. But if you dump us or trick us… We're beating you up and stealing your stuff." Elizabeth explained sternly. Mystique chuckled.

"You two are SOOO Charming…" She said sarcastically as she led them out of the park.

"We never did get to find them" Jean said as she stepped into the van.

"We'll Mr. Ziffermen. We will keep a close eye out for your children…"

"Thank you Charles…" Mr. Ziffermen said. The van drove away leaving Mr. Ziffermen in the dust. His cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh yes this is him… How is she? Yeah I got two more for you guys. As soon as I find them… No there's no rush… People like them shouldn't exist. Too bad they're my children… No it's okay… I've got this covered. I'm gonna have to get her out for a while okay? Okay I'll see you tomorrow and remember don't let her get close to your face… Okay, Thank you. Bye…" He said. He hung up his phone and got into his car and began to drive back up to Detroit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that was Chapter three. I know it was more serious than the other chapters but that's only because it's important. And for those didn't catch it. Mystique was pretending to be Elias and Elizabeth's father. Because above Jean says they never found Elias and Elizabeth so that proves that he wasn't the one Elias attacked. Although everything Mystique said as their father was true. He does intend to send them some where that shuts out their mutant powers. And I can't really say much about their sister Sophie but you guys will learn about her soon. Okay R&R and I'll give you the title to next chapter which will be the final chapter and then the Sequel will be posted… Okay people love you!

**Chapter 4: Like a Boy? Mystique's Final decision! **


	4. Like a boy? Mystique's Final Desicion!

**Hi People! This (sadly) is the last Chapter of this story… BUT happiness can be found in even the darkest of times because, I'm writing a sequel with Elizabeth and Elias. SO! READ AND ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men: Evolution but I do own Liz and Eli. If owned x-men: evolution I wouldn't have had let it get cancelled… TRUST ME!**

**Chapter 4: Like a boy? Mystique's Final Decision!**

Elizabeth, Elias and Mystique walked on a grassy field. Mystique was taking them to Bayville. But Elizabeth was worried about other things…

"Where are we gonna live?" Elias asked. Elizabeth slapped him on the back of his head angrily.

"With her dumbass!" She replied in a hushed voice.

"Well, we still need to get your car…" Elias muttered.

"Well… Tell her!"

"It's your car! You tell her!" Elias argued angrily. Elizabeth cleared her throat.

"Excuse me um, blue lady…" She started. Mystique stopped and turned to her.

"I um, have to get my car…"

"Where is it?"

"… I don't know…" Elizabeth answered dismissively.

"You two will be the death of me…" She groaned angrily, as they headed back to the city to search for her car.

Two years earlier…

Elias and Elizabeth awoke from their sleep. It was cramped in their dank and bleak trailer. It was the size of a small house. Sadly it only had two bedrooms so Elias and Elizabeth had to share a room, and their father didn't make much money so they had to sleep in the same bed. But they always slept in the same bed, since they were babies. So they didn't much mind. But it got annoying they started puberty…

"EEWWW! Elias you jizzed in your sleep again… And it's on my thigh!!! GROSS!" Elizabeth complained as she jumped out their bed. Elias sluggishly sat up in the bed and lifted up the sheets.

"Oh… Sorry, no wonder I dreamt about Tyra Banks last night…" Elias yawned.

"Elias, this is becoming a problem…"

"What? That I'm growing up? SCREW YOU!!!"

"UGH! Whatever!" She yelled as she walked out of the room to get ready for school.

Later on that morning, Elizabeth and Elias sat on the couch eating breakfast. Their father walked into the room looking furious.

"ELIZABETH! Why did I get this letter?" He yelled.

"What letter?" She asked in a scared voice.

"DAMN IT! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT NO DOING YOUR WORK IN SCHOOL?" He yelled.

"Dad, Its not Liz's fault" Elias said in her defense.

"SHUT UP BOY! GET OUT ME AND YOUR SISTER ARE TALKING!" Elias stomped out of the trailer angrily and slammed the door behind him. He leant on the side of the street sign waiting for his sister to leave the trailer, he saw his friend approach him.

"Hey Zach…" he murmured. Zach stood beside him.

"Where's Lizzie?" he asked.

"Dad's chewing her like bubble gum…"

"Oh crap, that sucks…" Zach looked up and saw Elizabeth approaching them. She was continually wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" He whispered. Elias leant over to his ear.

"She's probably been crying…" He replied sadly. She met them, and then they all began to walk towards their middle school.

"What happened Liz…?" Elias asked.

"He yelled at me and said that I'm not trying hard enough…" She whimpered.

"Don't let that bastard get to you Liz…" Elias replied.

"But He's our dad…"

"Pfft, so?" Elias angrily spat as he entered the Middle School they had attended. Everyone stayed away from Elizabeth and Elias; people would say bad things about them behind their back. Elizabeth hated it all.

"Damn it Liz… Why are you so sad? You got your period or something?" Elias asked irritably.

"Elias… just because a woman is sad doesn't mean she has her period…" She replied.

"I don't know, you chicks are pretty screwy…"

"Shut up idiot…"

"You're just angry because I don't bleed every month like you do…"

"Well, its better than cumming in my sleep every night…"

"HEY! That's a serious problem" Elias said as he blushed. A girl passed by and looked at him flirtatiously. He walked into a locker while staring at her.

"Real smooth…" Elizabeth sighed. Elias groaned angrily.

"I SUCK! Girls like me but I can't talk to them… What are we doing after school?"

"I don't know what your doing but dad is taking me to buy a punching bag…" Elizabeth started.

"We can't afford a house but we can afford a punching bag… Yeah dad has GREAT priorities, how can you go with him after how he yelled at you this morning?" Elias asked.

"I don't know… I'd hate to go against him…"

"And that my dear sister is your problem, now if you don't mind I will be off!" Elias said as he walked away.

After school Elias left Elizabeth and headed to the lake to hang out by himself for a while. He noticed a girl following him intensively but he ignored her. He stared at the glittering lake as the sunset. Then he felt something touch his back, quickly he swung at whatever touched him.

SMACK!

He turned around realized he had hit a girl.

"OH SHIT! I'm so sorry I didn't know you were there!" He said regretfully.

"That's okay really" She said with a smile.

"Hey… you're the girl who was looking at me earlier… what's your name again? Stacey?" He asked.

"Stephanie…" She corrected. She moved closer to him, he began to blush.

"Umm no offense Stephanie but, what the hell are you doing here? You could get raped out here all by yourself y'know…" Elias started.

"Well, you could protect me…" She whispered as she kissed him. Elias nervously ran away.

"No! Elias wait! Come back!" She shouted eagerly, but he didn't look back he continued to run. When he got back he saw his sister sitting on the couch sadly.

"Shit Liz, what did he do now?" He groaned.

"He didn't even show up, and I actually thought he was serious…."

"You can never trust dad Liz… Liz um, do you know anything about a chick in out school named Stephanie?" He asked. She looked up and thought about it.

"Yeah, she's a cheerleader. Her family's loaded, I've robbed her a couple of times"

"Well I think she likes me…" Elias muttered.

"That's weird; she always calls me and you poor trash…" She started.

"Liz, she's been following me and touching me…" He started. "I have to go to the bathroom" He concluded as he got up and left the room.

Later on that evening their father finally arrived home, He looked at Elizabeth dismissively. Then he walked towards his bedroom, she ran behind him.

"Dad you forgot about today?" She asked.

"No, you're grounded for a month…" he replied.

"What? NO! About the store…" She corrected.

"Oh, that… That's not important, go to bed…"

"You got off from work at six it's eleven…" She whined.

"Who are you my mother? Go to your room and learn to hold your tongue!"

"BUT IT WAS REALLY IMPORTANT TO ME!"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE??? WHY ARE YOU MAD? I'M AN ADULT I DON'T ANSWER TO YOU. DON'T GET MAD AT ME! YOU JUST CAN'T HANDLE ME NOT BEING HOME!" He said as he stomped into his room and slammed the door. She ran into the kitchen and leant on the wall and began to cry, and then her face became serious. She ran into her room and slammed the door. Elias was sleeping and she woke him up.

"Ah! Bitch! I was sleeping!" Elias whined. She stared angrily at him.

"What? What happened?" He asked. She plopped onto the bed and sighed hardly.

"What if I made HIM CRY HUH? What if I tortured him by coming home late? I bet he wouldn't like it!" She began to complain. "Yeah, that's it. I'll act like he does. That would kill him; I'd be giving him a dose of his medicine! I'll act like that!"

"You mean like a boy?" Elias asked. Elizabeth thought for moment.

"YEAH! Exactly! Like a boy!" She answered.

"Liz, you're a girl. It's okay for you to be extremely sad about stuff."

"I know but, I'm tired of being sad. It's time to take action."

"Well take action tomorrow, I'm tired" He said as he pulled the blankets over his head.

The next morning Elizabeth and Elias got up and at breakfast. Their father entered the room.

"No hanging out after school Elizabeth, your grounded…" He started.

"So?"

"What did you just say?"

"I said 'so'…"

"What are you d—"

"I'll do whatever the hell I want. It's not like you're around to discipline me. We're going to school… Later" She said as she walked out of the house confidently.

"Liz… you're not acting like a boy you're acting like a jerk…" Elias started.

"Good then I have depicted our father perfectly…"

"… You know I never understand you when you use those big words…"

Elias went to the same spot he did the day before. And not to his surprise Stephanie appeared again and began to get close to him.

"Did I scare you yesterday?" She giggled.

"Go away" He said in a monotone. She began to rub his pant leg and smirk.

"You're so funny Elias…"

"Stop it; I know you think I'm trailer trash…"

"Well, why do think I don't talk to you at school. I'm not trying to get my rep ruined. But your just so hott. I can't keep my hands off you!"

"Bitch… leave me alone…" He said as he moved her hands away.

"Elias stop acting like a little boy… Your fourteen… It's time to grow up…" She said as she kissed him.

Elizabeth arrived home at twelve o'clock. It was really hard to stay out. She didn't have any friends to hang out with. She just roamed around for a while then she spent the rest of the night at the movie theater. When walked into the house she saw her distressed father pacing back and forth.

"Elizabeth! Where have you been I was so worried about you?"

"Why do you care?" She said as she sat on the couch.

"Elizabeth you can't be out that late! You're going to get hurt!"

"I don't care…" She replied indifferently.

"Elizabeth this isn't a good habit. Don't do it anymore okay?"

"Why should I listen to you?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO! DON'T YOU DARE CHALLENGE MY AUTHORITY!"

"Yeah, why are getting mad? You can't handle that?"

"YES I AM! I CARE ABOUT YOU! I'M YOUR FATHER!"

"SINCE WHEN!?" She yelled angrily. She got up and stomped into her bedroom and slammed the room door. Her father stood still, realizing what she had said. A silent tear streamed down his left cheek as he walked into his bedroom. Elias snuck into the house and tip-toed into his bedroom, softly tapped his sister to wake her up.

"What Elias?" She complained.

"I—I had sex…" He stammered.

"What?"

"The girl we were talking about yesterday, well she um…"

"Don't explain, I get it… How did it feel?"

"Well it hurt at first, then I guess it was good…"

"I made dad cry" Elizabeth started with a smile.

"Really Liz? That's great!" He replied

"Yeah, now that I've changed my attitude, I don't get hurt by him that much anymore…"

"That's good… Liz, promise me you won't go back to the way you were. He'll never care about you as much as you do about him…"

"I promise…"

In the present…

Elizabeth couldn't help but remember the promise she made to Elias, She broke it. Of course he didn't remember. But never the less she did, it was kind of sad. He was right. But she never did want to believe him. They reached a garage filled with transported cars. Liz spot her car from a mile away. She cheered and jumped on its hood and hugged it.

"MY BABY! DID YOU MISS MOMMY? DID YOU? HUH?" She yelled happily. Mystique and Elias rolled their eyes, "She's talking to a car…" Mystique whispered. They then shrugged their shoulders and entered the car. Elizabeth hopped in and began to start it.

"Wait Elizabeth, before you start the car. I wanted to tell you both that I have decided to make you two member of a little group that I and an associate have created. Wherein you will live in my house with other group members and attend the local high school."

"Gee, thanks blue lady we feel honored…" Elizabeth replied to Mystique sarcastically. Mystique grew frustrated with her.

"MY NAME IS MYSTIQUE! AND IF YOU WANT ME TO REMAIN WITH THE DECISION I'VE MADE YOU'LL SHOW SOME RESPECT!" She exclaimed. Elizabeth and Elias stared in shock and fear.

"Now get out of this garage so I can lead you Bayville" She demanded.

"Yes Ma'm…" Elizabeth said frightfully.

"And don't forget to check your mirrors!"

"Yes Ma'm…" She repeated.

Then drove off, on their way to Bayville and their new Life and beginning…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay peeps that's the last chapter to this story don't forget to review! And keep a look out for the sequel to this story… **Nobody's Home**, This story will probably be uploaded soon. And I hope you guys enjoyed this first part of a series featuring Elizabeth and Elias. Most likely another one of my OC's will make it into one of the sequels… yes sequels with an "s". Trust me I have a lot planned out for Liz and Elias…


End file.
